


Daddy's Girl

by BlossomLily



Series: John Wick [2]
Category: John Wick (Movies), Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey - Freeform, Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey, John Wick - Freeform, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, Kink, Kinky sex, Light Dom/sub, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomLily/pseuds/BlossomLily
Summary: After John revealed he loved you, he takes you to the Continental Hotel to celebrate.





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on some scenes from 50 Shades of Grey. You can check out the first part called Booty Call if you want but its not necessary to understand this one.

The bright sunlight blinded her as she tried to remember where she was. She could hear soft breathing coming from the side of her and as she turned, she saw the sweet face of John, deep in slumber. He looked peaceful even though his face was covered in small red scars revealing his life as an assassin. She gently stroked the top of his head, cuddling closer to him. Last night, John had revealed his love for her. She remembered falling asleep next to him on the sofa, their bodies entangled, after saying he loved her. It was a moment she would never forget, a smile spreading across her face. 

“Good morning,” John whispered, causing her heart to race. Before yesterday, she never had been aware of how in love she was with John. “Morning.” She softly replied cupping his cheek in her hand. He smiled at her planting a kiss on her forehead. “I carried you to bed when I realized you had fallen asleep.” She chuckled, “Sorry. I hope I didn’t miss anything. I was pretty worn out.” Her cheeks became flushed as memories of his hands on her thighs danced around in her head. “You didn’t miss much.” He joked, “Just the story of how I killed three guys with a pencil once.” Her eyes widened; a small laugh escaped as she tried to envision John killing someone with a pencil. “Are you serious?” 

John nodded, “Yes.” She shook her head not because she didn’t believe him but because of how little she knew about John. If they were serious about this, they would need to get to know each other. She sighed trying to shake the thoughts of people trying to kill her simply because she knew John. John could see her deep in thought, was she regretting what was said? Had she changed her mind on loving him? 

“Hey, why don’t we take a shower?” He blurted out, he wanted to comfort her but that was something he had never been good at. She looked up at him with lowered lashes, “Together?” She questioned as if it was the strangest thing he could have said. John chuckled, tossing the covers off to let the cold air nip at their skin. She sat up to see herself in one of John’s white dress shirts, he must have put it on her before carrying her to bed. John was shirtless wearing his blue briefs revealing the many tattoos he had on his back. She admired them from afar, mentally noting to ask him about them later. 

“Are you joining me or not?” His eagerness apparent, as he gestured toward the bathroom. She shook her head with a smirk, “I’d rather take a bath.” John’s confused glare made her giggle as she climbed out of bed. She walked ahead of him, stretching a bit to reveal her bare butt to tease him. John bit back a moan as he followed behind her. He loved the way his dress shirt looked on her. The fit was large not giving her any shape, but it turned him on. He watched as she ran a bath, the steam from the hot water filling the air. His eyes hungrily wandering her body as she slipped out of his shirt and into the tub. 

“Are you coming in or you just going to stand there gawking?” She purred, her finger motioning for him to come over. John frantically pulled down his briefs as he slid into the warm bubbly water. She lazily laughed at him shaking her head in amusement. John turned around so his back was against her as he sank into the water, laying his head against her chest. She absentmindedly drew circles on John’s shoulders, as she closed her eyes melting into the warmth. 

A few minutes later, she grabbed a bath sponge pouring soap on it before using it to scrub John’s chest. His long exhale told her he was relaxed, and she took this as an opportunity to dig deeper into John’s life. She knew little about him which frightened her since she was in love with him. “John?” She questioned; his eyes fluttered open gazing up at her. “Huh?” He mumbled out. 

“Can I ask you a question?” He sat up a bit, turning to lay his head on her shoulder as his eyes explored hers. “Sure.” She gulped, as much as she loved him, he still scared her a little. His face was tough to read making it impossible for her to know how he was feeling. “Do you enjoy killing people?” Her voice had become shaky, as she looked away from John. It was a question she had wondered since they met but never had the guts to ask. John sighed, his gaze deep in thought as he carefully chose his words. 

“I got back into killing these fuckers because they took something from me.” His tone was dull, his eyes glazed over. She could see the pain behind those brown eyes she loved. There was a long pause before he continued, “I can’t lie especially to you. After I lost everything and they took what I had left, I was more than content to fill this hole I had with rage.” She understood what he was saying but at the same time, he was still hiding things from her. It was fine as long as one day he opened up about his past. She leaned in pressing a peck on his cheek, “You don’t have to tell me now, but I hope you can one day.” John’s silence seemed to confirm she would never know the truth. She ignored the silence by drawing John in, her lips brushing against his. 

She playful bit his lower lip making John groan, he lifted himself up, turning his body toward her. He repositioned himself so he was on his knees in front of her, her legs slightly apart allowing him to lean in closer to her. His lips roughly pressed against hers, their bodies warm even though the water had become cold. They broke away their breaths heavy as they gazed at one another. She placed a hand on his chest, “I really want to, but I think we should get something to eat.” The desire in John’s eyes faded revealing his frustration. He ran his fingers through his wet hair as he stood up grabbing a towel. He stepped out wrapping the towel around his waist. She was taken aback as she stared at John’s back. 

“I’m sorry.” Her voice was barely a whisper. John looked over his shoulder in guilt, “You did nothing wrong. I’m the asshole who won’t open up.” His remorseful tone tugged on her heart as she stared at John. His grief was all he knew and her coming into his life had made him reluctant to trust again. He grabbed another towel handing it to her as she stood up taking it from him. His eyes searched hers for forgiveness, “I want you to know I really do love you. I didn’t say it just for nothing.” His serious voice didn’t match the fondness in his eyes. 

“I know.” She wrapped the towel around her as John helped her out of the tub. She followed John back into the bedroom seeing how late it was as the clock read 11:28 a.m. Her stomach growled as she gathered the clothes, she had come over in. “I think I should head home.” John walked out of the closet wearing briefs a frown on his face. “I can take you home so you can get a change of clothes.” She nervously nodded as she slipped her shirt on. John had never been to her shitty apartment. John walked back into the closet as she put on her shoes. 

*

After dropping by her apartment, John decided to take them to a luxury hotel called the Continental that John said had great food. As they walked in, John was greeted immediately. “Mr. Wick, it’s a pleasure to see you. I have your table ready. Follow me.” The host said in a cheerful tone as John nodded at him. The two of them followed the host to a table off to the corner. John pulled out a chair offering it to her as she sat down, sitting in the one across from her as the host placed menus on the table. John scanned the menu before handing it back to the host. “Two glasses of Dom Perignon and two entrées of magret de canard.” The host nodded walking off to leave as she shook her head at John.

“I don’t get a say in what I eat?” She teased with a raised brow. John rolled his eyes, “Why do you always have to be in control?” A smug grin on his face, she pursed her lips together as she moved her foot up John’s leg. His hitched breath made her satisfied. “Because I can be.” She responded placing her foot right on his cock. John bit his lip, his hands gripping the edge of the table. She slowly moved her foot back down his thigh as she licked her lips. “Stop, someone could see you doing that.” John hissed but his eyes screamed for more. 

“What if I want someone to see?” 

John was cut off as a waiter came over with the meal and glasses of wine. “Enjoy, Mr. Wick and Miss.” He swiftly walked away leaving her and John to a staring contest. “Let’s enjoy our meal,” John said with a faint smile as he took a sip of wine. She nodded as her stomach growled reminding her how hungry she was. 

As soon as she finished her meal, she yawned drawing John’s attention. “Are you bored?” He questioned with a creased brow. She ignored his question making sure to show her hand sliding down under the table. He narrowed his eyes at her, his body still as he watched her. She slipped her hand under her dress finding the hem of her panties and shimmed out of them. They fell to her ankles and she stepped out of them. She quickly picked them up as John side eyed her with confusion. 

“I have a gift for you.” She giggled as she balled her panties up in her hand. She quickly looked around to see if anyone was staring at them but saw no one was. “Hold out your hand.” She whispered as John shook his head. “No.” She took her free hand and grabbed one of John’s hands forcing it flat against the table. “Stop being stubborn.” She remarked as she swiftly took her balled up panties and placed in his hand, closing his fingers around it. 

John broke her grasp, “What is this?” She leaned forward making sure to expose some cleavage as she said, “My panties.” He quickly put his hand under the table as a woman walked by. His eyes darted down to see her black lace panties. He bit back a growl as she ran a finger across her lower lip. “Ready for the check, Mr. Wick?” The waiter asked startling John, stumbling on his words, “Yes.” He managed to choke out as he put the panties in his blazer pocket. The waiter walked away as she began to laugh. 

“Your face was priceless.” 

John’s shock faded as he placed his face in his hands. After a moment, a rush of bravery overcame him as he stood up taking her hand. Her stunned expression made John’s confidence soar. He guided her through the row of tables, exiting into a hallway. “Umm, John you have to pay?” She said in a frightened tone as she attempted to break his grasp on her. John remained silent as he stopped in front of the elevators, he pushed the button with his free hand as she harshly slapped his shoulder. 

“Let go of me. What are you doing?” She questioned in bafflement. 

John reached into his blazer pocket pulling out her panties, “You’ve been a bad girl.” He readily replied, “When bad girls miss behave, they get punished.” 

Her mouth was wide open in shock as she tried to grab her panties. “John you better-“John cut her off, shoving the panties back into his blazer as the elevator doors opened. He pulled her onto it hitting the floor his room was on. There were two other people on the elevator, both men around John’s age who wore suits. She made a note to ask John about this place later, but she was more focused on how turned on she was. John talking back to her made her desperate for more. 

As the elevator doors closed, John made his way into the back. She stood on the side of him, but he forced her to move a few inches in front of him. She gazed up at him in confusion, a mischievous grin on his face. He bent down acting like he was going to tie his shoe, his eyes curious to see if the other people in the elevator were paying them any attention. They both were faced forward not once trying to look behind them. It paid to be John Wick. 

He placed his hand on her ankle, softly and slowly tracing a circle. He heard a low gasp escape her lips but neither man turned around. John proceeded, his hand traveling up her leg until he reached her inner thigh. He leaned closer to her, his fingers cupping her butt cheek. “Are you going to be a good girl?” He whispered in her ear as she frantically bobbed her head yes. “I want you to stay quiet, can you do that for daddy?” She bit her lip as she nodded, her body burning with arousal. 

His fingers moved to the folds of her slit feeling how wet she was. He flicked her clit making a soft moan come from her as she grabbed the hem of her dress. John rubbed her clit playing with her wetness. The elevator was a few floors away from John’s room meaning he had a limited time left. He slid his fingers down her folds parting her lips to slide his fingers into her entrance. Her grip tightened around her dress as her head fell. John pace was furious, he could feel her clenching around his middle finger making his cock hard. 

Her breathing was shaky as he slid another finger into her. Her cheeks were red as she slightly turned, rubbing her ass against John’s thigh to allow him a better position. His fingers curled inside her hitting her g-spot, her legs wobbly as she felt the tightening in her stomach. John could see she was about to cum, so he slowed his pace removing one finger. Her body sighed as she leaned against him, his finger teasing her entrance. “Good girls get to cum.” He growled in her ear as his finger moved up to her clit rubbing it. “Bad girls have to wait until daddy tells them to cum.” Her soft whimper made his cock twitch. 

The elevator doors opened letting one of the men off as John noticed he had two floors until they reached his room. He moved his hand up her butt giving it a hard squeeze. He could see her face was flushed; her eyes closed as she let go of his shoulder. Her body relaxed, her breathing still heavy. She took a deep breath trying to clear her mind. John slid his hand up her waist sending shivers down her spine before pulling it out from her dress. “Open your mouth,” John demanded in a whisper. She obeyed eyeing the man who stood in front of them. She had forgotten they were on an elevator. John traced her lower lip with his finger, she knew he was going to make her taste herself. He put his fingers inside her mouth, she sucked on his fingers, her tongue tenderly licking. John lazily looked up as the elevator dinged, seeing the elevator doors open. He drew his fingers out, ushering her past the man and out the elevator doors. 

He grabbed her elbow, guiding her toward his room. He fumbled around in his dress pants for the key card as she ran her fingers through her hair. “Did you plan this?” She weakly asked, her pussy begging for John’s fingers again. She had never expected John to do something so bold. His devilishly grin gave her the answer she needed as he swung open the door to the hotel room. She walked in before him looking around seeing nothing to make it any different from any other hotel room. John closed the door, kicking his shoes off. She sat down on the edge of the bed taking her heels off as John unbuttoned his dress shirt, throwing his blazer to the ground. “Hold your hands out,” John demanded as she glared at him with furrowed brows. 

“Excuse me?” 

John's eyes were dark as he walked over, stopping in front of her. His chest was exposed as he undid his tie. “Hold your hands out.” She sighed obeying his order. She hated how hot he was when he was in control, but she missed telling him what to do. “Good girl.” His gravelly voice was deeper than usual. He swiftly tied the tie around her wrist, her head spinning as she tried to imagine what John had planned. He shrugged out of his shirt as she watched it fall to the ground. “On your knees,” John growled, his hands unbuckling his belt. She frantically dropped to her knees, her eyes staring straight at his crotch. He coolly pulled his belt out of the loops throwing it to the side. 

“Be a good girl and listen to daddy, okay?” She nodded, “I will.” He roughly undid his slacks pushing them down to his ankles. She helped him out of them, her eyes wandering up to see the bulge in his briefs begging to be out. She eagerly tried to pull his underwear off, but John’s hand slapped it away. She stuck her lower lip out in a pout as John teased, “You want my big cock, don’t you?” He pulled his briefs down exposing his hard cock that had beads of pre-cum leaking out it. She bit her lip as John grabbed her face. “Suck it.” He demanded as she took him in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip as his hands tightly gripped her hair. 

Her head bobbed as she worked her tongue around his cock, his groaning heavy. John’s head fell back, his hips moving to make her go faster. Her mouth is swollen as he pulled away, her lips wet with saliva. She gasped for air feeling dizzy as John pulled her up. His lips pushed against hers, his tongue exploring her mouth. 

John’s lips lingered on hers for a moment before turning her around. “You’ve been a good girl, but daddy has to punish you for earlier.” He faintly touched her thighs as he pulled her dress over her head revealing her black lace bra that matched the underwear John had in his blazer. He gently pushed her down to the bed, her bare butt up. He took her hands tightening the tie so she couldn’t grip the bed. Her soft whimpers made his cock ache. John slapped her right butt cheek making her yelp. “John.” She hissed through clenched teeth. He smirked slapping her bare again, she squirmed but he held her waist with his free hand. He gave each cheek a slap a few times, her skin turning a bright cherry red. 

She cursed under her breath as John took his cock, teasing her entrance with it. Without warning, he pushed the first inch in making her crave more. “Oh, John.” She cried as her hands tried to grip the bed sheets. John moaned to each thrust giving her deep, thick strokes. He made sure to hit all the right spots earning a long moan from her. 

John’s hands moved from her thighs, reaching up to grab her breasts through her bra. He pushed the bra down as his fingers pinched each nipple roughly. “Is daddy fucking you good?” John managed to choke out, she nodded, her face buried in the bed. “Yes, yes.” Her legs were burning, her stomach heated as she felt her climax coming. “Don’t cum until I tell you to,” John growled increasing his pace. She couldn’t hold it; his deep strokes were too much to handle. 

She bit her lip, her legs trembling as the white, creamy liquid leaked down her inner thighs. She cursed as John planted a rough slap against her butt cheek. “Did I say you could cum?” His voice filled with anger; he planted another slap as she mewled. His violent thrusts caused her body to jolt. She could feel his cock throbbing, “John.” She moaned. John carefully pulled out, giving his cock a few sloppy strokes before cumming onto her ass. The warm, creamy liquid dripping down her ass cheek.

He dropped to his knees, his tongue hastily on her pussy. His tongue licked downwards to her clit, flicking it a few times. “You taste so good.” He said in a mumbled tone his nose brushed against her folds. She giggled, “I know.” When his mouth grew tired, he pushed himself up as she collapsed flat on the bed. John chuckled, walking around to take off the tie he had wrapped around her wrist. She rolled over, rubbing her wrist as John flopped down next to her. 

“God, John. You didn’t have to be so rough.” She said with a smirk. She liked this side of John. She never thought she would be the type of girl who liked it rough. She turned to lay her head against his chest. John cupped her cheek, “I told you naughty girls get punished.” His face had relaxed to a soft gaze revealing those beautiful golden-brown eyes she loved. They both laid there in silence for a few moments before John laughed to himself. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“I can’t believe I fingered you in the elevator.” She blushed thinking about the man who probably knew what John was doing. “Do you think they knew?” She asked in a giggle. John shrugged his shoulders, “They won’t dare say anything to me.” As he ran his fingers through his tangled hair. They both chuckled. She cuddled up next to John as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He gently kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes drifting into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I'm horny af now. You can check out the first part here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372900/chapters/46094488 if you want but it's not necessary.


End file.
